


Посейдон

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force, Energybending (of sorts), F/M, Fights, Fix-It, Forceusers Fighting, Intense, Kylo is godlike fight me, Making Up, Mystical power, Mysticism, Oceans, PWP, Poseidon - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Reylo - Freeform, TROS!trailer, TRoS FixIt, The Force, Waterbending (of sorts), Written before TROS, inspired by TROS trailer, trailer!reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Он явился на зов, и волны пропустили его. TROS-trailer!reylo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Посейдон

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на хайпе от трейлера (22 октября 2019). Происки Силы как универсальный обоснуй *всего*, включая потенциальный ООС героев. Небечено. 
> 
> Автор в курсе, что в ДДГ не завезли греческой мифологии, но не отказывает себе ни в чём, потому что Посейдон!Кайло - "во-первых, это красиво" (ц) А во-вторых, мы все в огне🔥 Кто, если не Посейдон, это затушит.
> 
> Всегда хотелось написать классическое "Они упали и стали трахаться" - и вот мечты сбываются!

Сплошная стена воды накрывает Рей с головой. Ей бы должно быть страшно, но все сомнения и страхи захлёстывает безрассудным, диким восторгом: столько воды, привольной, бешеной, свободной.

Ей бы должно быть страшно, потому что она в ответе за всех них, кто ринулся за ней в этот шторм, а она, вместо того, чтобы остановить стихию, подставляет разгорячённое лицо безжалостным ледяным струям и не желает открывать глаз.

Потому что знает: он уже идёт к ней. И никто из них не собьётся с пути.

Вода вокруг неё плотная точно кокон, оглушает и прячет в струях все посторонние звуки, мерцает в свете её лазерного меча, и Рей кажется, что она сейчас различает каждую маленькую каплю. Как когда-то — словно сто лет назад, давным-давно, в другой ещё жизни — пытался учить её Люк Скайуокер: «Прислушайся. Дыши».

Мир обрушивается на неё целиком, громкий и жадный, ледяной и бесчеловечный, но Рей просто дышит, впускает в себя дождь, чувствует, как пальцы покалывает незнакомым, яростным и лихим нетерпением. Уже скоро.

Волны поднимаются выше обломков Звезды смерти и застилают горизонт от края и до края, а потом их полотно будто вспарывают по шву изнутри. В солёных брызгах Рей узнаёт знакомые красные отблески. Он нашёл её.

Сила горячей упругой пружиной обжигает тело изнутри, требует действия, жаждет крови, вот-вот распрямится и выплеснется наружу, чтобы стать единой с мощью стихии. Рей узнаёт, слышит такую же пружинистую Силу внутри Кайло. Наконец-то.

Его меч красным крестом рассекает ливень, и вода подчиняется его приказу, расступается перед ним, расстилаясь точно в поклонах. Он как неприступный утёс посреди моря, кажется неподвижным, но неумолимо надвигается на Рей — и впервые она не чувствует страха. Только азарт, неведомую доселе пьянящую радость от предстоящей схватки. Всё остальное больше не имеет значения. Не сейчас.

Дождь закрывает их от всего мира, укутывает водой как защитным куполом, и Рей бросается Кайло навстречу с включённым мечом. Он не ждёт иной встречи, он стоит перед ней открытый и готовый к битве. Они не разговаривают, когда их мечи соприкасаются со знакомым шипением, им больше не нужно слов. Танец мечей выскажет нужное. Сила вокруг них кипит и закручивается бурунами, ливневые капли застывают в воздухе и начинают кружиться.

Водоворот. Вода, что прежде с тяжестью обрушалась в море и колотила его волнующуюся поверхность беспощадно, без устали — вся вода этой планеты словно замирает в падении и теперь плывёт мириадами замедленных капель — космических кораблей вокруг них, облетает свои владения, сверкает отражённым светом синего и красного.

Искрится, испаряется с шипением — и тотчас же резкими потоками взмывает вверх, одурманенная их танцем, их боем, безумием Силы в их жилах. Краем глаза Рей замечает, как вокруг них поднимаются монолитными скалами океанские волны, но почему-то не утаскивают за собой на глубину, не обрушаются на них и не погребают под собой.

Они точно замерли в предстоянии верными слугами, рыцарями, жрецами, бдительно охраняя от всего мира этот древний как сама вселенная ритуал. Рей не уверена в точности, во что именно втягивает их Сила, она знает только, что энтузиазм в крови бурлит раскалённой лавой, и если она опустит меч — океан поглотит их с Кайло, и даже он не сможет остановить воду всей планеты, если она на них обрушится. Сама Сила не позволит ему остановить океан.

И потому Рей вновь и вновь бросается вперёд прямо на Кайло, парирует, отбивает, уворачивается — вот она прыгает по скользкой палубе, но под ногами чувствует твёрдую землю, не устаёт и не выдыхается — это Сила течёт в ней и кружит голову, Сила вливает ей воздух в лёгкие, удерживает её в равновесии и заставляет танцевать.

Поэтому меч внезапно опускает Кайло, и Рей едва не отрубает ему руку особенно удачным и резким выпадом. Он отшатывается от неё, под рукавом становится виден свежий дымящийся шрам. Но Кайло не отступает прочь от неё, и Рей видит в его опущенных руках дрожь.

Океан над ними замер, Рей слышит его предвечный голод и ярость так же явственно, как вдруг накрывший её оглушающий стук собственного сердца, — океан захлёбывается гневом. Сила не отпускает их, но Кайло, пусть и дрожит уже весь целиком, но держит её бурные потоки голыми руками — и смотрит только на Рей.

Рей понимает безмолвную просьбу в его глазах: от этой боли её саму точно тысячекратно пронзает его же нестабильным мечом, — и подходит к Кайло так же смело, как подходила всегда. Безо всякого страха. На этот раз здесь нет даже Сноука, чтобы напугать её. И если Сила связала их — то пусть-ка попробует теперь развязать!

Рей выключает меч и аккуратно пристёгивает его к поясу — о мече они ещё непременно поговорят. Но сейчас важно другое — взять стиснутые кулаки Кайло в свои ладони. Сжать. Без страха, только без страха. Он пришёл к ней через всю галактику, он услышал её крик в абсолютном молчании тьмы, он как-то непостижимо, сверх всякой Силы — понял.

Понял её тогда на Ач-То, будучи сам наполовину сломленным и искалеченным, понял её сквозь слои одежды, брони и маски, скрывающие его от мира, — услышал её и протянул руку. Ты больше не одна. Не одна.

Ты больше не одна, Рей, — сколько раз она услышала эти слова за время, что Сопротивление приняло её в свои ряды и взялось о ней заботиться. Сколько заботы, поддержки, искреннего участия — и разрывающего душу непонимания — она принимала от них. Она со своим тёмным секретом, её связью с Кайло Реном, от которой могли пострадать все вокруг неё — и Рей отдалялась от них, насколько могла.

Сердце обливалось кровью, ведь Рей так хотелось смеяться и шутить наравне со всеми, прикинуться хотя бы на время, будто нет никакой войны, — а не замирать с затаённым ужасом в ожидании уже такого знакомого тяжёлого дыхания, вымывания звуков из мира — очередного явления их связи.

Голоса друзей растворялись в электрическом шёпоте Силы, треск механизмом в ангаре заменялся гулом коридоров на кораблях Первого Порядка — и только его дыхание всегда оставалось неизменным, глубоким и громким. Тогда у Рей всё валилось из рук, и она принималась бежать — бежать прочь ото всех, без объяснений, под укоризненные взоры, под вопросы, на которые невозможно было дать ответ.

Они приютили её — свою последнюю надежду, самого сильного бойца Сопротивления — и его же смертельную опасность и величайшую уязвимость. Рей чуть не сгрызала себе руки от отчаяния, от невозможности предупредить никого о своём самом подлом предательстве. Да и как объяснить? Кайло Рен видит вас и знает, где вы?

Кайло Рен знал, где она, но, сверх того, он непостижимо знал о том, что с ней. А ведь они почти даже не разговаривали тогда.

И теперь — он молча с мольбой смотрит прямо на Рей, и она слышит Силу, что бьётся в них обоих неудержимым потоком, но неизвестно почему не может вырваться, обрушиться океанами, затопить их и положить конец тому, что было начато за поколения до них.

Рей берёт Кайло за руки. Между ними теперь — их собственная Сила.  
«Я не отпущу».

Обращённый к ней, взгляд Кайло светлеет, и волны вокруг неспешно и мягко опускаются обратно в море, послушные его воле, и дождь над ними мерцает серебряным пологом, где капли словно звёзды, и в созвездиях этих Рей слышит Кайло так, словно бы он говорил внутри её разума.

Но он спокоен и больше не рискует проникать в её ум — им теперь это больше не нужно. И он благодарит её — за помощь и за то, что не продолжила сражение. Он знает, что её желания были слиты с желанием Силы, и нельзя было отделить своё собственное от стихийного. И он действительно благодарит её.

Рей улыбается Кайло в ответ — это он сумел совершить самое сложное, выключить меч и остановить всю воду этой планеты в мгновении, запечатать азарт схватки — и расслышать за ним её саму, настоящую Рей. Он всегда каким-то образом её слышал — и нет, не благодаря Силе, но сквозь неё.

Сила толкала Рей продолжать наносить удары — но Кайло позвал её, и теперь Рей последовала на его зов. Он звал её править галактикой и продолжать наносить всему миру непоправимые раны — чтобы хоть как-то исцелить свои. Он звал её и просил прощения за Крайт. Она не верила ни единому слову, но он продолжал звать — и слышать.

— Как ты остановил воду? — Вместо приветствия Рей спрашивает об этом новом джедайском трюке — сама она останавливала камни, но не всю же воду на океанической планете разом.

Кайло только качает головой, и весь мир качается вместе с ним, и обломки палубы ходят под ним ходуном, словно вся планета вращается вокруг него, и он один среди воды и ветра — недвижим. Якорь в бурных водоворотах Силы, маяк посреди тьмы, голос, так долго бывший тёплым бесплотным шёпотом, будившим её от ночных кошмаров — и голос теперь обретает плоть.

— Мы вместе остановили. Рей. — Её имя он всегда произносит по-особенному, и Рей не знает, как назвать поднимающееся в ней то ли чувство, то ли новую ударную волну — цунами, взрыв, сверхновую.

Она помогла ему, влила свою силу в его руки — но прежде это же он смог прервать танец Силы и заставить её жадное жужжание замолчать. Это Кайло обуздал бешенство — Кайло, который всё это время _был_ воплощением бешенства!..

И Рей вдруг ясно и остро понимает — почему именно он изменился. Кайло смотрит на неё невыразимо, только дышит часто-часто, едва приоткрыв широкий свой рот. Рей словно видит весь мир заново. Это похоже на выныривание из морской бездны, на ослепление, на крушение целой планетарной системы — и на зарождение новой.

Пронзительный ветер тысячами заточенных игл колет её под намокшей одеждой, посреди ливня и порывов ветра Рей внезапно не хватает воздуха, а руки Кайло — по-прежнему в её руках, всё ещё дрожат от испытанного напряжения.

Ладони Кайло в её руках горячие, хочется греться об них бесконечно, но сейчас Рей вдруг совсем нечем дышать. Кайло и это, кажется, слышит чутким свои слухом, понимает её невозможным чутьём, останавливает ход самой Силы вокруг них — и даёт ей воздух, отдаёт ей весь воздух, какой может вдохнуть огромной своей грудью.

Кайло осторожно высвобождает свои руки и привлекает Рей ближе. Возможно, его руки дрожат теперь не только от усталости, и у Рей кружится голова, и дождь над ней тоже кружится сияющим куполом, слишком много воды, но слишком мало воздуха…

И тогда Кайло приникает к её рту, и Рей пьёт с его губ этот воздух, чувствует, как наполняются лёгкие, мелкими щекотными искрами раскрывается тьма в голове, разрываясь на части лучами тёплого, яркого, но не жалящего, мягкого света.

Она пьёт и не может напиться, вся вплавляется в Кайло, такого тёплого, несмотря на проливной дождь. Который теперь затихает, точно прислушиваясь к их общему дыханию. Кайло послушен её рукам так же, как все волны и ветер вокруг них подчиняются ему самому.

Он разводит пальцы рук — и волны веером раскатываются прочь от обломков палубы, он сжимает кулак — и дождь рассыпается как по защитному полю над ними, больше не добираясь до них.

Рей разводит пальцы рук — и расправляет мокрые складки на прилипшей к телу Кайло ткани. Рей сжимает его тяжёлый плащ в кулак — и резко срывает с плеч, откуда только силы берутся. Кайло поводит плечами, и таким же волнообразным движением океан раскачивается вокруг них — Кайло сбрасывает плащ и помогает Рей сорвать с себя плотную, мокрую, такую мешающую ткань.

На его груди новые шрамы — они змеятся серебристыми реками вдоль сосков и переходят на руки, струятся вниз по локтям и исчезают где-то в ладонях. Рей пальцами прослеживает каждый свежий путь молнии, пытаясь стереть, отогреть, исцелить эти следы — но Кайло просит её оставить их. На память — он больше не хочет забывать ни своих побед, ни своих ошибок.

Он мечтал когда-то, чтобы прошлое умерло — был уверен, что совладает с ним. Но теперь Кайло способен совладать с Силой, голыми руками ухватить её и управлять своей волей, — а прошлое само уходит лёгкой волной поверх тёмных глубин. Он не смог убить волну однажды — а она потом едва не затопила его самого.

Но сквозь толщу вод он услышал Рей — и вышел на помощь к ней, незваный и настойчивый, и волны расступились перед ним тогда, как расступаются и сейчас. Он пришёл на зов, не к нему обращённый, отчаянный и потерянный зов среди тьмы, и волны пропустили его. И теперь он сам может идти поверх волн — но этого больше не нужно им.

Он пройдёт сквозь воду и ветер, но Рей проходит прямиком через него самого — её руки заживляют в нём нечто куда более болезненное, чем какие-то шрамы на теле. Рей горит над ним согревающим пламенем, и он слышит её огонь. Её зов теперь обращён к нему, и Кайло спешит.

Они слишком долго ждали, не зная толком о том, чего же именно ждут, — но сейчас мир замер по мановению ладони Кайло, и это для вселенной настала очередь застыть одним мгновением. Теперь у них будет время.

Кайло спешит, и его ладони находят Рей сквозь тонкую ткань её одежд — замёрзшую и дрожащую. Он уймёт эту дрожь, но затем изменит её причину: прошлое с будущим мутятся в голове, острая и болезненная жажда закипает в крови. У них будет время. Кайло не станет спешить — больше не станет.

Рей накрывает его запястья пальцами, ведёт, надавливает поверх ладони — плотнее, сильнее, не бояться. Ты же не боишься, Кайло Рен? Чего ты теперь в целом мире можешь бояться? «Потерять тебя».

«Но я же здесь», — и Рей улыбается в поцелуй, трогает Кайло языком за уголок рта, пробует, прикусывает ему пухлую нижнюю губу, а он, вместо того, чтобы раскрыть рот шире — сам улыбается ей в ответ. Но очень быстро вновь прижимается губами, ведёт поцелуй по быстро бьющейся венке на шее, приникает к ключицам, а ладонями делает так хорошо, что Рей выгибается в его руках, захлёбываясь стоном.

«Ещё». Его огромные горячие пальцы на её груди дотягиваются разом до обоих острых сосков, Кайло вновь сводит пальцы, сжимает поочерёдно каждый из них, гладит, выводит свои узоры. Вот он только что выцеловывает Рей ключицы — и вот уже обхватывает ртом сосок, вылизывает Рей всю, сжимая и надавливая ровно там, где нужно, до сладкой боли и раскалённого, ноющего желания: «Не останавливайся».

Рей зажмуривается от нахлынувших ощущений, скулит и извивается гибкой волною в руках Кайло, зарывается пальцами в его мокрые волосы, массирует мощную шею, спускается маленькими любопытными ладонями по широкой спине — мышцы под кожей перекатываются тугими валами, напрягаются и словно поджигают всю её.

Тогда Рей наконец решается и отпускает себя: ей хочется кричать диким звериным криком — она больше не сдерживает себя, ей хочется царапаться — и Кайло примет эти шрамы с гордостью.

Рей чувствует эту гордую радость в том, с какой бережностью он поддерживает её, когда снимает с неё оставшуюся одежду, с какой хрупкой нежностью гладит внутреннюю сторону бедёр, словно он не в силах поверить, что всё это — взаправду.

Кайло долго и внимательно сцеловывает дождевую влагу с её горящей кожи, и Рей одновременно и щекотно, и невероятно горячо от его дыхания. Жар поднимается изнутри и растекается обжигающей лавой, распрямляется упругими пружинами — Рей слышит свой стон, поторапливает Кайло, ухватив за волосы, мечется под ним и просит двигаться.

Он проводит языком от пупка и вниз; точно очарованный, ласкает жёсткие завитки у неё между ног и зарывается носом в тёплое и пульсирующее, исследует всю её неистовым своим языком, не останавливаясь ни на миг — и вжимается в Рей так глубоко, так крепко, как только может.

Кайло не спрашивает Рей, уверена ли она, но Рей всё равно слышит эту его мысль где-то на окраине того полыхающего пожара, в котором они сплавляются воедино, — слышит его неуверенность, страх собственной порывистости, горячности, нетерпения.

Рей устраивается поудобнее, раскрываясь для Кайло вольготно и свободно, тянется к его лицу, собирает пальцами пот со лба и легко целует — в скулы, щёки, крылья носа, уголки рта, стараясь действиями своими убедить его — всё получится так, как нужно. Так, как им нужно было всё это время, стремительно и гибко, горячо, ярко до одури — честно, открыто, без боли тел и сердец.

Руки Кайло словно всю её заново собирают из осколков, пока он медленно, точно извиняясь заранее, отвечает несмело на её поцелуй, точно стесняясь, — и входит в неё, разгорячённую и готовую, быстрым слитным движением, сразу, до упора.

Рей вздрагивает от неожиданности — но не от боли, тут же тянется разгладить складку у Кайло между бровей — пусть не хмурится так, когда он, когда они… Рей цепко обнимает Кайло ногами и прижимает к себе.

Он слышит её, слышит её разрешение и начинает двигаться, вначале медленно и изучающе, постепенно распаляясь и ускоряясь, — и Рей не знает больше, открыты ли её глаза: всюду взрываются новые звёзды, и океан всей своей мощью двигается вместе с Кайло, то мягко раскачиваясь, набирая силу; то вбиваясь колоссальной ударной волной, бешеным ритмом, шлепками по влажной коже, разлетаясь каплями пота, ускоряясь до вихря, до новых водоворотов.

Одной рукой Рей нащупывает, где они соединяются, задыхается собственным стоном, подаётся Кайло навстречу, вдавливается в него сильнее — и вот уже его быстрые пальцы ложатся заботливо поверх её собственных, находят завитки волос, раздвигают тонкие складки, ласкают и выводят круги и волны, мир вокруг идёт рябью, Рей чувствует Кайло в себе — и одновременно себя в нём: пусть Сила соединила их — но сейчас они сами — сделались едины.

Океаны взрываются волнами света, Рей кричит исступлённо, растворяется в воздухе, вновь собирается из атомов и не сразу чувствует под ногтями кровь — вцепилась в Кайло так сильно, что разодрала ему спину. Кайло рычит ей в шею — всё вокруг подчиняется его дрожи — и обнимает Рей крепко до невозможности — слышит её, чувствует, не остановится, не отпустит.

По горизонту расходятся вертикальные потоки воды, словно их сейчас вынесет в этих струях прямо в открытый космос. Рей приходит в себя и слизывает с пальцев кровь, целует Кайло в мокрые кудри, протягивает руку к воздуху — выпрямляет пальцы, и вода послушно опадает до ощущения полного штиля.

У неё получилось. Рей улыбается. Кайло согласно целует её под самое сердце, и она кожей чувствует его ответную улыбку. У них получилось.


End file.
